When Life Gives You Lemons
by MisaxMisa
Summary: When life gives you lemons, squirts them in your eye and makes your lemonade sour, what else can you do? This story follows Grimmjow as he tries to deal with what life throws at him and discovers a few choice things about himself in the process. AU GrimmIchi
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello everyone! Welcome to the first chapter of 'When Life Gives You Lemons'! I wasn't sure what to call this, but this is what I settled on for now - it may is my new fanfic that I've been working on for a looooong time. I've already written like the first 15 chapters and I've been playing with the idea of posting it for a while. I've been away from posting my works for a lot of years, so I hope that the changes to my writing style are well received. I hope the hear from you all :)**

Well, this was just great. The man had read so many different papers in the last couple of hours that it was starting to look like another language. He ran his hand through his cerulean hair for the hundredth time, pulling out the strands he had worked loose. It was times like this that he really hated his job. He glanced up at the clock and sighed. It was four in the afternoon and he had a meeting with the head of the company in half an hour that he really wasn't looking forward to, because he had absolutely no idea what it was about. To top it all off, he'd barely eaten at lunch because he knew he had to get on with the papers that had been riding his ass all afternoon. He stared at the sheet for few more minutes, until he realised he'd been trying to make sense of the same sentence for so long that it wasn't even funny. The letters were becoming blurry through his tired eyes. He looked at the dog-eared top corner of the sheet, fingering it as he glanced at the bold and elaborate logo next to it.

Aizen Worldwide, headed currently by Sosuke Aizen, was a family company that had been established generations ago. It stood in centre if the Toranomon District in the Minato Ward of Tokyo, the sterile whiteness of its exterior shining in the city where it was never truly dark. They had their foot in every door; investments, finance and accounting, research and development, architecture and even interior design. It was a big company that required a lot of managing and organisation, and the Human Resources department was constantly dealing with hiring and firing. Grimmjow's job could be demanding, but as opposed to the other position at the same promotional level, he didn't have to leave the country for work, and that suited him just fine.

It wasn't normally this difficult to understand his papers; he'd clearly just done as much as he could for one day. Being the Senior Manager of Local Architecture and Interior Design, he worked directly under the Head of Local and Foreign Architecture and Interior Design, Barragan Louisebairn. He had a number of accounts that he was to look after personally, and then he had to oversee the accounts that his workforce looked after, before presenting them to Louisebairn in a meeting every month. It was very rare when there wasn't some paper that had to be read, some contract to get signed or some meeting that he had to set up. But then again, he hadn't really expected any less when he accepted a managerial position. If he hadn't needed the money, he wouldn't have taken it but, alas, he had to make sure he could live comfortably.

Growling, he shoved the papers into a messy pile and filed them haphazardly into his briefcase, not caring about the order – or state – of them at the moment. He pulled his work key ring out of the case and locked his desk drawers, before he picked up his blazer and personal items and left the office, locking that door behind him as well. He glanced at his name, embossed on a gold plate on his door with his rather lengthy work title below it, and grinned. He'd have never thought he would be here, especially at the young age of 25. If someone had told him fresh out of high school that in nine years' time he'd be doing what he was doing, he would have laughed in their face.

He took a slow walk towards the elevator on the other side of the building that would take him up to the CEO office ten floors above him, stopping by a vending machine for a quick sugar fix to get his mind somewhat working again. He went through the annoying process, watching like a hawk as the coil that lets the chocolate bar fall into the collection draw span, almost daring it to get stuck just before the chocolate fell. With the mood he was in, he would have revelled in beating the machine until it spat it out. He ripped the Twix packet open a little more violently than necessary and crammed half a finger into his mouth. He swallowed hard and ate the other half as he stepped into the elevator, chewing fast as he pressed the button that would take him to the top floor.

He turned to the back wall of the elevator, which was a floor to ceiling mirror. He ran a hand through his hair again, this time in an attempt to put some kind of discipline into the now unruly strands rather than in frustration. He rearranged his tie at the neck before he smoothed it flat to his chest.

He was quite a tall man, standing at 6'1", and was very muscular in build. His white shirt was fitted to his frame, to the point that you could almost see the chiselled chest that lay beneath it. He wore light grey slacks that covered long, powerful legs, with black shoes and a black belt. The only colourful thing about his attire was his tie, which had a diamond pattern where several shades of blue were put together. He placed his black briefcase between his feet and pulled his grey blazer on, completing the formal outfit. It was no good to turn up to head mans' office in an unkempt uniform. He once heard about a guy a few years back who turned up to a meeting with him, blazer in hand instead of wearing it because it was a warm day, and he got a demotion. A vicious rumour, Grimmjow was sure, but it had to be rooted from somewhere.

His boss's assistant didn't even look up as the doors opened and the man stepped out. His silver hair hooded his eyes as he typed away at his computer, but Grimmjow could see his smile. That damned, creepy-assed smile. He took a quick glance around and spied the water dispenser in the corner, only just realising how thirsty the chocolate had made him. He pulled a cup out of the holder and pulled the tap, filling the cup and drinking it in one. Not fully satisfied, he poured another and brought it to his lips, intent on drinking it a little slower.

"Jaegerjaquez-san?"

Grimmjow nearly choked on his water when the voice came from behind him. He wasn't a jumpy guy but, in the silence, the silver haired, fox-like man had caught him by surprise. Oh, how he loved to watch other people squirm.

"Yes?" He sputtered, trying his best to recompose himself as he turned, wiping away some stray water that had begun to dribble down his chin – thanking god none of it had went onto his shirt.

"Aizen-sama will see you now." The man smiled wide and thin from behind his desk, his lips pressed together with his eyes closed.

Grimmjow nodded, tossing his little plastic cup into the trash can next to the dispenser and making his way to the door. He glanced at his watch, somewhat surprised to be seen so soon. He normally turned up early because the big boss would make your life hell for a while if you were late, making you work longer hours and shit. And Grimmjow couldn't afford that stuff on short notice again.

He knocked twice on one of the rich oak doors, waiting for a muffled 'enter' before he turned the brass door knob and stepped through.

"Aizen-sama," Grimmjow bowed his head slightly as he closed the door behind him.

The man behind the desk was resting on his elbows with his hands clasped. The smile on his face was one of serenity, but Grimmjow did not trust this man's composure. Behind that handsome and stoic mask was the devil himself. Or at the very least, a close relation.

"You wanted to see me, sir?"

"Yes, I did." He leaned back in his winged chair and crossed his legs, running a hand over his immaculately slicked back, brown hair. "How has your day been?"

Grimmjow sat in the somewhat less lush chair on his side of the desk. "Fine, sir."

"Oh Grimmjow, there's no need to be so formal, I know it pains you."

Grimmjow smiled tightly. It was true, he had to put effort into politeness – not as much as when he first started this job - because he'd never been very proper. More thuggish than anything.

"Anyway, the reason I have called you here. I have a new account coming in, and I'd like for you to be in charge of it."

Grimmjow's eyebrows shot up at this. He really wasn't sure what to say to this proposal, seeing as it was coming from the man in front of him.

Aizen's smirk grew at the man's reaction. "This isn't just any account though, Grimmjow. It is a very important account, one we might lose if you make mistakes. And you know how I, personally, feel about mistakes."

The two stared at each other, Grimmjow refusing to break his gaze, refusing to back down under Aizen's commanding presence. He would have broken the silence, but he wasn't sure what to say anyway. There was bound to be some sort of catch.

In the end, it was Aizen who broke the silent staring match. "I'm sensing some hesitation."

"I just don't understand why you would you give it to me if its so important. Why not give it to Louisebairn?"

Aizen sighed and was about to answer, but a voice rang through on his intercom.

"Aizen-sama? Sorry to interrupt."

The man leant forward and pressed a button. "What is it, Gin?"

"Tamaka-san is on the line, he says it is urgent."

Aizen pursed his lips somewhat, glancing at Grimmjow briefly before gesturing that he would come back to him. He picked up the wireless handset and spoke into the mouth piece as he stood up and walked a few steps away from the desk. "Put him through."

Grimmjow couldn't have cared less about what was urgent, not even taking time to listen to the one-sided conversation. He looked around the room, taking in expensive pieces of artwork dotted around the room, and even spent a minute staring at the clawed feet that were attached to the expansive wooden desk in front of him.

It was a rich room, all in all. Dark woods and reds, with low lighting despite the wall of windows. The blackout drapes limited the sunlight and were, currently, fully drawn to block out the dull grey day outside. It was a complete one-eighth compared to the rest of the building.

"Just get it done, Tamaka. I will not tolerate failure on this subject."

The phone was put down abruptly but not violently and Aizen took his seat behind the desk once again, his face as smooth as before. Whatever had just been discussed was clearly somewhat important to the man, and the threat behind his words was silent but clear, to anyone who knew the man enough.

"I'm sorry about the interruption."

"S'okay," Grimmjow shrugged, it didn't bother him at all.

"As I was going to say... Our dear Barragan is months away from retirement. We need to find his replacement, and I think you have potential."

Grimmjow furrowed his brow. Sure, that was a compliment, but a possible promotion? Barragan sometimes worked even longer hours than anyone else, and he didn't really want that.

"Obviously, I must give Antenor-san a chance as well, so I have also given him a task to prove his worth, but I must admit Grimmjow, I like you for the job."

At the mention of Luppi, Grimmjow scowled. He really did not like that man.

Aizen chuckled, "Yes. You are much more imposing and stand up for your choices and opinion's. You're not afraid. That's what I like about you. Having a compliant work force is good for business, but you are a welcome breathe of fresh air."

"Uhm... Thank you?"

The suave man stood once again, this time making his way over to a liquor cabinet. He pulled out two crystalline glasses and a bottle, unscrewing the lid and pouring a little bit into each. He put the bottle away and came back to the desk, placing a glass in front of Grimmjow.

"Glenfiddich Solera," he motioned to the glass. "Twenty one years old, single malt, and with a rum finish. It nearly as old as you are."

Grimmjow nodded and picked up the glass, breathing in its intense aroma of what he though was rich toffee mixed with banana and floral hints. It was very sweet. Taking a drink, he held the liquid on his tongue, savouring the smoky taste, with spices, and then the burning in his throat and chest as he swallowed it.

"So, what account is it, Aizen-sama?" Grimmjow asked, taking another sip.

"Kuchiki Music Limited."

The man observed Grimmjow's reaction. It was minimal, but he could see the surprise in his eyes. Kuchiki Music Ltd. was a big company in America, with what Grimmjow imagined were a lot of expenses. They were a recording label that had signed on some of the best musicians in the past ten years. He'd worked big companies before, in fact, his biggest account was one that he had to travel down to Fukuoka to deal with initially. But not only was this account even bigger, it was foreign.

"Kuchiki is looking for a company to design their new headquarters in Japan, and their looking to a local company to do it. Byakuya Kuchiki is the CEO, he hails from Japan and I have somewhat of a link with him. We are in the running and I want to be in the lead."

Grimmjow read between the lines, sensing what Aizen was really trying to get across with his last statement. 'No room for failure.' It wasn't the case of just wanting the account, he demanded that the company should have it. He was also aware that, though the man across from him appeared to be offering him some form of option he was, in actual fact, not. He would end up doing this account whether he liked it or not.

He sighed as he resigned himself to his fate. "Are there any specific details I should know about?"

"I'm happy you accept." Aizen opened a desk drawer, his eyes glittering with triumph as he reached in for a file, extracting it and handing it over. "This is all the information the research team were able to dig up on Kuchiki himself, and there are detailed descriptions of his three American Headquarters. You will have to arrange a meeting with them to find out what they have in mind, you know, the usual."

Grimmjow nodded, opening the file and flipping through it briefly, a few colourful images jumping out at him.

"I'm relying on you Grimmjow." The teal eyed being looked back up into brown eyes, "Do not disappoint me."

Grimmjow's eyes hardened, hating the man's tone. He stood abruptly, "Will that be all?"

"Yes, I believe it is." He sat back in his chair again, "I'd appreciate it if you got to this as soon as possible. If you're going to replace Barragan, I'd like this to be finished when he retires."

Grimmjow didn't even respond, not trusting himself in the mood he was in. He bowed his head lightly, to show some respect, before making a swift exit.

He didn't look at Gin as he passed, but he could feel the mans' eyes on him. He walked into the elevator and punched the button for the ground floor. Was he fuck going to hang around until half five, he was clocking out early today. He quickly typed up an email on his phone to send to his next in command, saying that they were to have a group meeting in the morning and that he was leaving early, and then fidgeted for the rest of his fifteen floor descent.

The reception floor was almost deserted when he arrived, what with it being about five o'clock. The walls and floor were pure white, and the glass to wall ratio was seriously unbalanced. The sky outside was still grey, just as it had been all day. Hopefully, with it being early spring, the weather would begin to pick up soon. The cherry blossoms would be out in bloom at the very least.

"Good afternoon, Jaegerjaquez-sama, are you leaving for the day?"

"That I am."

"Enjoy your evening."

He threw a casual arm gesture over his shoulder and mumbled to himself, "I wish I could."

He walked out of the revolving glass door and looked from left to right, as he reached into the inside pocket of his blazer for a his pack of cigarettes. He felt his phone buzzing in his pocket, so he quickly pulled out a tab and shoved it in his mouth. He replaced the box and pulled out his iPhone, seeing the background picture before the name. It depicted a very tall and thin man, with jet black hair that fell halfway down his back and a bandana covering his eye. In the picture, he was passed out drunk on the sofa, with a huge penis drawn on his bare chest in permanent marker. He chuckled at the picture, just like always, before he slide the icon along and answered. "What's up?" He spoke around his cigarette, lighting up while he waited for an answer.

"Come out for a drink." Nnoitra said, his grin evident in his tone.

"I dunno man, I have to get home."

"Nah man! Emo's comin' out too, just come for a couple, ya don' have ta be home late."

Grimmjow frowned. He really could do with a beer, just to chill out a bit before he got home. God knows, his head was battered off all of the paperwork. "Where at?"

"The usual," was the other's answer. "We're on our way there now."

"Okay, I won't be long."

"Good man." The line went dead before Grimmjow could say anything else, making him scoff. That man was an ass at the best of times. It was a shame he was his best friends.

He shoved his hand, along with his phone, in his pocket and went left, starting a steady walk to the bar.

 **A/N: I know this a setting up chapter and I promise that you'll find out more soon. Let me know what you think, its took a long time for me to come back to writing and I think as I've gotten older my style has changed quite a bit. Chapter 2 is already written and will be posted soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for coming back and reading Chapter 2 of WLGYL! It's my birthday today and, since I've had such a lovely day, I'd thought I'd share this with you all :) That's right, I've turned the grand old age of 25, so by all means, leave a review as my birthday present ;) I hope you enjoy!**

He walked into the bar, scanning the room for his friends. The place was quiet, but crowded, most people just looking for a quiet bit of respite from home or work - like himself. There was always one or two groups that would be a little rowdy, but it wasn't necessarily anything to frown at. Grimmjow would kill to be like them again. Young and free, not that he wasn't young. He just wasn't free.

Over the crowd, he saw a tell-tale head standing a foot above most of the people at the bar and made his way over.

He punched Nnoitra lightly in the back, making the giant look over his shoulder with his one good eye and smirk. "Hey kitty."

Grimmjow scowled, "Fuck you, you can't call me that, bean pole."

The man chuckled and picked up a bottle and few little cups from in front of him. He titled his head to the left and walked away, leaving Grimmjow to follow him. They moved between the tables and waited for a guy to make his move on the snooker table before they passed him and arrived at their destination. A man was sitting at a table with two free chairs, staring off into space with a neutral expression. Grimmjow pulled out a chair and void green eyes focused on him, a small smile tipping up the corners of the man's thin mouth. He was usually pale with jet black hair, with a short and frail looking frame that was highly deceiving.

"Good evening, Grimmjow."

"Ulquiorra," the blue haired being nodded, settling down at the table as Nnoitra collapsed into the other chair, slamming his cargo on the table top.

Grimmjow rested his elbows on the table, putting his head in his hands and scrubbing them over his face, today had been a terrible day.

He heard a quiet 'clunk' in front of him and he peered between his fingers, seeing a small cup.

"I gathered you all here today..." Nnoitra grinned, showing all his teeth, "To get absolutely hammered."

Grimmjow groaned, "Nnoi, don't tempt me with that poison. I have to get home sober tonight."

"Tch, sack that. When are ya gonna stop being such a tight ass?"

"It's not being a tight ass, it's called being responsible. And trust me, I've had a shit day and I'd like nothing more than to take that bottle off you and drink it in one," he growled. "But. I. Can't."

"Then how about this weekend? We need to get back out there! We're still young, let's fucking act like it, ne?"

Grimmjow just looked at him.

"It's Wednesday, ain't it? Plenty o' notice."

He thought about it. A night out probably would do him a world of good, let out his frustration in an alcohol-fuelled haze. He shrugged, making Nnoitra grin and bang his fist on the table in triumph. "It's a date Grimm-kitty." Over the answering growl, he turned to Ulquiorra. "Can I count on you emo?"

The small man stared him down before he answered with a simple "Trash."

"That's what am talkin' 'bout!"

He picked up bottle and unscrewed the lid, quickly pouring a little into each cup. "A couple won't kill ya Grimm."

"No, but Nel might." He grumbled, picking up the cup anyway, draining half of it in one.

"Fuck that bitch."

"Hey!" Grimmjow growled yet again, this time pointing his finger straight at the lanky man, who looked at the appendage in amusement. "I told you not to talk about her like that."

Nnoitra scoffed. "Whatever."

The trio sat in silence for a while after this. Nnoitra had poured himself a second and third helping of sake, and had gone to pour Grimmjow another, who had covered the cup with his hand and shook his head. It was comfortable silence, rather than an awkward one, until Ulquiorra brought up something that Grimmjow didn't even want to think about yet.

"What was so bad about today Grimmjow?"

Grimmjow furrowed his brow and reached up to his tie, working it with one finger until it hung loose around his neck. "Just been tired and trying sort through papers is a bitch. And I got offered an account today that could lead to a big promotion."

"That sounds like a good day to me."

"Sounds like his lady kept him up all night, more like." Nnoitra interjected.

A mumbled 'fuck you' was heard over the low din of the bar before Grimmjow spoke at full volume. "Not when being offered is more like being given with the false option to say no. And I don't know if I want the promotion. Head of Local and Foreign Accounts is a big position to fill, lotsa long hours and time out of the country."

"But lotsa money!" Nnoitra grinned.

Grimmjow gave him a look. "It's not right for my situation."

In response, Nnoitra poured Grimmjow another drink, which the Titan sipped at, and checked Ulquiorra's cup, nudging it towards the black haired man when it was still nearly full.

"Somebody has to be sober enough to take get you home after that bottle," Ulquiorra stated, picking up the cup but not drinking from it. "And I am unfortunate enough to be the one charged with the task."

Nnoitra grinned, but didn't deny his words while Grimmjow chuckled.

The next hour was spent in idle chatter, with Nnoitra going into detail about his most recent exploits and his days' work. Nnoitra also worked closely with Grimmjow's company, though his role wasn't as… legitimate.

When he checked his watch and saw that it was seven o'clock, he finished his cup and abruptly stood up. "Duty calls, I have to go."

"See, this is wha' a mean!" Nnoitra slurred, somewhat. "It's a duty to ya, i's jus' all wrong."

"Ahhh, shut ya mouth and have some more sake." Grimmjow said, picking up his briefcase and clipping his friend around the head, jostling the bandana he wore to cover his bad eye.

Grimmjow saluted in farewell to Ulquiorra and left the bar, his mind a little fuzzy around the edges from the alcohol. He stopped by a late night sandwich place on the short walk home, intent on removing any effects of the sake before he had to face Nel, and ate it quickly as he walked. He took out his phone when he was done and only a few minutes away from his apartment block, telling the woman he would be home soon.

As he entered the building and grabbed the elevator to the sixth floor, he rubbed a hand over his tired eyes once again. He would wait until tomorrow to finish his work. He had things to do that were more pressing than paperwork, and he needed a goodnight's sleep.

He pulled his apartment key out of his slacks and forced it into the key hole, turning it roughly until he gained access to his home. He closed the door behind him, not locking it yet, and walked down the small hallway. He stepped into the spacious living room and glanced around.

Grimmjow was a very minimalistic guy; he didn't see the point in over-excessive decoration or lots of funky patterns. The white walls and grey carpets gave the illusion that the room was even bigger than already was. The black leather sofas and coffee table contrasted to the room, as did the black flat screen T.V on the wall. The black shelf beneath it, which contained an X-Box One, a PlayStation 4 and a Nintendo Wii, hung as if suspended by nothing.

At the back of the room sat a silver dining table with a glass top and six black leather seats and a set of French doors that led onto what could be generously described as a balcony. The only part of the room that contained any colour was a large canvas of a birds-eye view of the Ginza district, in the Chuo Ward near Aizen Worldwide, all lit up at night because Nel forced him into it.

In his sweep of the room, he saw a woman leaning against the door frame that led into the kitchen, her sea green hair rolling down her shoulders in loose curls. She smiled at him and nodded, as he heard a rush of feet coming from near the bedroom door. A small force slammed into his legs, wrapping around them.

"Kitty!"

He looked down at the little girl who was hugging his legs, staring up at him with big shining cerulean eyes that were so like his own. He reached down, patting her head somewhat awkwardly. She smiled, brushing brown hair out of her eyes, before rushing over to the woman who bent down and picked her up.

"I don't know what I prefer." He said, making his way closer to the two. "Kitty or Daddy."

"Both work," she grinned, holding the little girl with one hand as she brushed a strand of hair out of her face. "Isn't that right, Shi-kun?"

The child nodded, grinning wide.

The woman smiled back, but when she looked back at Grimmjow, her smile turned to slightly sad one. "You know, at one time, I would have said she grins just like you, but I haven't seen you grin so genuinely for a long time." Her tone was light but there was concern behind her words.

Grimmjow shrugged, watching the little girl who was trying to shift in the woman's arms in an attempt to see the TV around him. "I haven't got much to smile about Nel, I haven't known what I'm doing for the last two and half years."

Nel put the little girl down, letting her run off, as she frowned at him. "I hate it when you say stuff like that. You have Shiomi, and more going for you than you realise."

Grimmjow didn't answer, instead he just watched his daughter make her way over to the sofa and crawl up onto it.

"Anyway," He looked back down at the woman as she spoke. "I've fed her, so you'll just need to bath her." She put an arm on his shoulder. "Despite what you think, you're doing a great job. Just don't forget to look after yourself too, ne?"

He laughed, flicking her on the head. He always did it when they were children, to make a point that she was shorter than him. "I will."

He followed her as she kissed Shiomi and practically bounced to the front door. She pulled a light coat over her womanly and curvaceous body, before turning and wrapping her arms around the man and giving him a sudden and tight hug. She turned and opened the door, going to walk out before Grimmjow suddenly remembered something, his voice stopping her in her tracks.

"Hey Nel?"

She looked over her shoulder, her hand on the door knob.

He scratched the back of his neck, feeling slightly bad about asking something else of her. "Do you think Shiomi could stay at yours on Saturday night? Nnoitra wants to go out and, you know… I haven't really been out for a while."

She grimaced at the mention of that man, "Oh Grimm, isn't there someone else who can look after her for one night?"

He pulled a face. "If there was, I would ask them. If you can't then it's fine, I'll just try and figure something else out."

She sighed, but smiled at him. "Of course I'll do it. But only because I love you both. Honestly, what would do without your favourite cousin?"

She walked through the open door and started off the down the corridor.

"You're my only cousin!" Grimmjow threw down the corridor, getting the wave of an arm in response before he closed the door, locking it with his key and a deadbolt.

Nelliel was an absolute lifesaver; he didn't know what he would have done without her. She was like the mother Shiomi never had, and she was so much better with kids than he was. He genuinely had no clue what he was doing.

He made his way back into the living room, heading straight over to the back of the sofa and picking his daughter up from behind, grabbing her under the arms and carrying her like so.

"Come on, kid. Time to make you clean again."

"But I'm not dirty daddy!" She moaned, pouting as she persisted in trying to look at the T.V.

"You're always dirty. And you've watched enough television."

The little girl moaned and even started to cry a little as he made his way to the bathroom. He grimaced from behind her, not completely sure what do. It was easier to let her do what she wanted, but he also knew that he had to teach her some form of discipline while she was young. He planted her on her feet on the white linoleum floor and she turned, looking up at his towering form with now teary eyes as she clasped her arms together.

"Please daddy?"

Grimmjow pulled a face. He had to admit it, his daughter was a cutie. And it even hurt him to say what he was going to say next.

"No Shiomi. And if you keep asking you'll get no T.V tomorrow."

Her lower lip trembled as she began to cry again. He leant over to turn on the tap of the bathtub and heard the pattering of her feet again. He turned and saw her vanishing through the door, making him sigh. He put the plug in and added her bubbles, before he returned to the living room – where she was hiding behind the window's curtains – to retrieve her. He saw her head whip behind the curtain again. He walked over and ripped the curtain away, shaking his head at her.

"Let's not mess around Shi."

"I want Auntie Nel!" She cried as he picked her back up in the same fashion as before and carried her to the bathtub.

"Well Auntie Nel's gone home; you're stuck with me now."

He plonked her down again, this time holding her in place as he turned the water off. He took off her clothes, piling them up on the toilet seat, before he sat her in the bath. He took off his watch and rolled up his shirt sleeves as he knelt beside her. Silence ran around them as she sniffled in indignation while he went to work on washing her, soaping up a soft sponge and running it along her arms. After a while of silence, he finally thought of something to say. "So, what did you do today?"

"We painted with our fingers at kindergarten…" She started, still pouting.

"Was it fun?" She nodded big as he cleaned her back with a soaped up sponge. "Then what did you do?"

She shrugged then, obviously in a mood with him about not letting her watch some more television. He frowned at her, before telling her to close her eyes so he could wash her hair.

He hated how awkward he found it, dealing with his own child. This sort of shit was supposed to come naturally, wasn't it? Then again, he hadn't exactly planned or expected any of this.

When he was done with her hair, he rinsed it off and handed her a little squeaky duck, watching her eyes sparkle as she squeezed, giggling quietly. He shifted so that he was sitting cross-legged on the floor, watching her play with it for a little while. He picked his watch off of the sink and checked it, seeing it was coming up to quarter past eight. Deciding he would give her a few more minutes, he reached over to a little wicker basket and pulled out a little boat. He placed on top of the water behind his daughter and pushed it so that it floated past her. She laughed loudly then, grabbing at it and dunking it under the water, letting go so that it shot back up to the surface and bobbed about. Even Grimmjow cracked a smile at her brightening up.

"How about I read you a story before you go to sleep?"

She whipped around in the water, clambering to her feet. Grimmjow grabbed at her as she wobbled in the slippery tub. "Whoa! Calm down before you hurt yourself!"

"Will you really read to me, Kitty?"

He nodded, getting back to his knees and lifting her out of the bath and onto the mat. He reached for her special towel and slipped her head through the hole, so that she was wearing it like a poncho. He pulled the hood over her hair and towel dried it, trying not to do so too hard. He then dried the rest of her body before pulling it off, dumping it into the laundry basket along with the rest of her clothes.

He picked her up, a little better this time – actually holding her in his arms – and carried her into her bedroom. He pulled out her pyjama's, laughing when he turned around and saw her getting into bed already. "Hey little lady, you need to put these on first."

She giggled, letting him dress her in her nighty, before finally clambering into her bed. It was a child's bed, so it was a lot smaller than Grimmjow, but he perched himself of the outer side of it, one leg hanging off the bottom while the other balanced him on it. He picked up the book on her bedside table – a book adaption of Disney's Hercules – and opened it. He was somewhat shocked, like he always was, when she snuggled into his side. He put his arm underneath her awkwardly, aware that it was a somewhat normal thing to do and began to read. His voice was steady, not changing in pitch or tone, but she liked him reading to her anyway. And it made him feel like a father doing it, which was what he needed sometimes to remind him to act like one. Shiomi reached up and turned the page for him, so he didn't have to let her go. He smiled down at her before continued on. Yeah, it was times like this that he needed to remind him that life wasn't that bad.

He stood in the doorway, looking back inside the room that was illuminated by a Hello Kitty nightlight. Shiomi looked so peaceful, lying there fast asleep. Despite his brief moment of relief from his stressful life, the same recurring thoughts came back to him as he sighed and closed the door. He'd imagined having kids one day, but he'd never have imagined that he would have one this young, never mind having to take care of it alone.

He cursed under his breath, padding through the apartment to the kitchen, opening the fridge and scanning the contents. He pulled out a beer and popped the lid off of the bottle. As he went to close the fridge door, he paused and grabbed an apple as an after thought. He returned to the sitting room and walked to his blazer, once again reaching for his box of vices and his lighter. He pulled open one of the French doors and stepped out. The balcony was about half a metre deep, so there was no space for a table or chairs – but he couldn't care less. It was fit for purpose – which was stopping him from smoking in the apartment and saving him from traipsing up and down six floors every time he wanted a smoke. He pulled the door too behind him, so it was only open a crack, and lit up his tab. Taking a deep breath, he looked over what he could see. He was not particularly high up, so some buildings restricted his viewing pleasure, but he still enjoyed watching the people mill around on the streets. He leant on the black iron fence that bordered the balcony, bent over as his elbows bore the brunt of his weight. He watched the smoke disperse as he exhaled, and then took another drag. He didn't really like to smoke in front of Shiomi, so when she was awake – on the rare occasion he couldn't wait to have a tab – he would smoke it ridiculously quickly, a skill he still had off his days smoking on school property when he was younger. Now, when the time was his own, he liked to savour it, enjoy it.

When he was done, he stubbed the tab end out in the small bucket of sand he kept for an ashtray in the corner, before he stepped in, locked the door, and collapsed on the sofa. He propped his feet up along the cushions and crossed, the arm holding his beer resting on the side and the other resting along the back cushions. For a moment, he sat there staring at the TV before he actually realized what he was watching. He groaned, stretching to grab the TV remote off the other end of the coffee table. He nearly rolled off of the sofa in the process, but managed to stop himself by punching his fist into the floor. He growled at the pain shooting through his knuckles as he pushed himself up, clenching and unclenching his fist. Satisfied that there was no lasting damage, he settled back into the cushions.

He flipped through the channels, barely paying attention to what was on as he finished his apple and threw the core onto the table. He stopped on a sports channel, where a game of soccer off earlier in the day was being replayed, and stuck with that. He liked his soccer, no matter who was playing. He just couldn't concentrate on the television enough to relax though. His head was in two different places, at the dining room table with his briefcase and in the bedroom with his daughter. He sighed, resting his head back as he stressed over everything. The only thing keeping him together was the thought of a good night out, and the fact that he wasn't entirely alone in this. He had Nel to rely on, but he couldn't keep passing everything off onto her, he'd done that enough in the last couple of years. He cursed Shiomi's mother into the pits of hell, his hatred towards the woman the strongest he had felt in his life. He took a long drink of his beer, sinking into the sofa further, the noise of the game on the TV being the only sounds in the house.

 **MisaxMisa: OMG, Grimmy has a child?!**

 **Grimmjow: Yeah, so?**

 **MisaxMisa: Where have you been hiding her all of this time?**

 **Grimmjow: Misa... This isn't real.**

 **MisaxMisa: WTF, why would you lie like that?**

 **Grimmjow: *Facepalms* And so it begins...**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I've been a bit delayed uploading this chapter and for that I apologise! Busy times at work and with Christmas shopping. Yippee .**

 **Oh well, that's not your problem! Guess I'll just let you start reading. Enjoy! R &R!**

Grimmjow walked into the office that morning with a scowl on his face and a crick in his neck. He had fallen asleep on the sofa the night before, and had woken up sore at four in the morning, where he proceeded to stumbled into his bedroom and collapse, still fully clothed.

He had a woken again to his alarm clock, feeling unclean and achy and, after a rushed morning in which he got himself and Shiomi ready and dropped her off at kindergarten, he finally made his way to work.

He had a car, but it had been at a garage since Monday, waiting on a part to be fixed, so he had to be up extra early to get everything done, which he really didn't enjoy – and neither did Shiomi. She had thrown a tantrum at being woken up even earlier than usual yet again and refused to work with him. Because of this, despite getting up early, he was about ten minutes late. It wasn't so bad though, because Louisebairn wouldn't know and he didn't have anything planned until half nine anyway.

As he walked across the floor towards his office, he passed by a couple of model rooms and a conference room before he reached the bullpen. A few meters from his door, a fairly tall man with a long face and a black braid hanging over his shoulder stood from his desk just ahead of him, bowing respectfully. He hated it when people did that, it made him feel old.

"Shawlong," Grimmjow said, stopping and readjusting his blazer..

"Jaegerjaquez-sama. Is there anything I can get you before our meeting?"

Grimmjow thought for a second. He'd skipped breakfast because of Shiomi's tantrum, he hadn't bothered to make himself anything to save time. He wasn't really hungry though, he never was anymore. He couldn't remember a time in the last fortnight that he'd had proper meal. "A coffee would be good."

The man nodded, heading off to the nearest staff canteen, which was down a floor. There were staff canteens on floors two, six, ten and fourteen. Grimmjow's work space was on floor five.

Grimmjow walked to his office, acknowledging the rest of his closest subordinates with a casual salute. His relationship with his workers was okay, he told them what to do and they did it, and he never had any trouble with them. But Grimmjow very rarely dealt with the most minor workers. Aizen Worldwide was responsible for working with a lot of companies, both local and foreign, so the amount of people under both himself and Luppi Antenor was large. Grimmjow had created a system for the way his staff would work, that left Louisebairn rather impressed, through delegation. He had his five most senior workers and had divided the rest of his staff into groups under them, so they would report to their senior officer, who would then report to Grimmjow. It also made it easier to spread out accounts, as he would give each team a couple to work on at a time. However, for this Kuchiki Music account, he would have to work on it personally, and only trusted his senior officers to help. His head was at risk for this, so he wasn't willing to lay it on the line for some grunt to make a mistake.

He raked his keys out of his pocket and unlocked his door, pausing for a second to grab the new papers in his pigeon hole, before stepping in and closing it behind him. He laid his briefcase on his desk and walked around it, sitting heavily in his big black leather chair as he dropped the retrieved papers in his in-tray.

The room was decorated as Grimmjow had requested, with stark contrasts of black, white and grey. There were hints of blue here and there, as was Grimmjows' way. The walls were white and his carpet grey. A black leather sofa sat along the wall to the right, and his dark – near black – desk faced the doorway. He had two smaller black chairs at his desk for visitors to use, but his was much plusher. Despite the dark furniture, the room was extremely bright, as the the wall behind him was all glass. There was a long black cabinet along the left wall, with small pieces of blue abstract art. He didn't have a clue what it was abstract about, but it looked decent.

He rubbed his hand over his face and then raked them through his hair, something he did all the time now - especially when he was at work. Ulquiorra said it was one of his 'stress actions', and Grimmjow had to agree. There wasn't a time that he didn't feel stressed anymore. He thought he was dealing with it well enough, but quite often Nnoitra and Nel made comments about how hard he was riding himself.

He sighed, running his hands through his hair once more for good measure and leant back with his eyes closed. He rubbed at his neck, trying to release the tension and ache from it for a while, before there was a knock on his office door. He looked up as Shawlong popped his head in the room, seeing that Grimmjow was doing nothing of importance, and walked in with a very large mug. He placed it on the coaster on the dark wood surface, receiving a small but grateful smile from the blue haired Titan as he glanced into the cup and saw the very dark liquid.

"Would you like to start the meeting early boss, or on time?"

Grimmjow looked up at the clock, seeing that it was now twenty past nine. He shook his head, "I still need to sort some things out."

Shawlong nodded and left without a word as Grimmjow spun his briefcase around and flipped it open. He pulled out the file he had yet to study and separated it into the pre-stapled sections. He had five subordinates, but he didn't want them all working on this piece just yet, they still had old work to finish anyway. He wanted the best three minds on the new campaign and the other two could finish the others and watch over the lower level workers before they joined in on this project. On the way to work, he had tried to think of the best ways to split the duties amongst the four of them – trying to working to everyone's strengths. He would take the design of the interior himself, as well as the arrangements of meetings and other official stuff that came as part of his job description; Shawlong Kufang - his most trusted underling, and who he considered his next in command - would be helping him with that duty and attending some meetings with him, while also helping Edrad Liones – who would be in charge of the exterior design. Yylfort Granz would be put in charge of the procuring, transporting and fitting of the electrical equipment when the deal was a go, but until then, he had to make a list and budget for how much all of this would cost Kuchiki Music Ltd. Grimmjow would oversee all of the duties, signing off on them or challenging them when he thought them unsuitable. Nakeem Grindina and Di Roy Rinker could finish the old lot and look after the rest of the staff. He separated the information he'd been given into the corresponding piles and took a sip of his coffee, trying to claw some kind of strategy from the back of his mind. He wasn't used to working such a big account, so he didn't know quite how to go about getting it. It wasn't very often that he had to win it anyway, most of the time the companies got in touch with them.

He glanced at the clock over his coffee mug and saw that it was a couple of minutes to half past. He sighed and pulled off his blazer, getting up and hanging it on the coat rack by his window. He stared out of it for a while, the sun shining weakly over the city as it attempted to break through spring clouds.

He was looking a little longer than planned because it was a knock on the door that pulled him back to his office. Again, he glanced at the clock and saw it was dead on nine-thirty. He cleared his throat and headed back to his desk, calling for the knocker to come in. As he sat in his luxury chair, Shawlong entered - taking his place centrally in front of Grimmjow, while the others filtered in. A very large, brutish looking man with a most unusual hairstyle - one half of his head shaved down and black with the other side long and red - stood on Shawlong's stage right while a slightly smaller and more effeminate man with long blonde hair and short swooping bangs took his place on Shawlong's other side. On The far right stood an even smaller but much wider man with a dark brown bowl cut on the far left stood the shortest of the lot. He had chin length silver hair and gapped teeth that made him look like what Grimmjow described as a demented shark-man. The five stood before their blue-haired leader and bowed respectively.

"Okay, I've called you all here today with a big assignment. It's probably going to take a while to be done, and I want my best men on the job. Aizen wants the Kuchiki Music Ltd. account; and we have to get it."

The five men's eyes widened, but only one dared to speak. "But, Jaegerjaquez-sama, isn't that a foreign account?" Shawlong asked.

Grimmjow nodded. "It is, but Aizen-sama has given it to me personally; and who am I to say no?"

Understanding dawned in their eyes, and nobody spoke again while they waited for Grimmjow to continue.

"Today, I'm going to contact the company and attempt to set up a meeting, which may possibly take me out of the country. Regardless, I have specific jobs for you all for now, but I'll hopefully know more by this afternoon."

He pushed a pile forward to Shawlong and the man reached down to pick them up. "These are yours."

He picked up a second pile, "Edrad."

The dual haired Titan reached out and accepted the pile, and Grimmjow reached for the final pile to hand over, "Yylfort."

The blonde took his pile, quickly flipping through it with mild curiosity.

"I want you three to read those documents. Analyse them. Memorize them. If we get this account, I want you to know the history of Kuchiki Music's other headquarters like the back of your hand."

The three nodded, and Grimmjow's gaze fell on the bigger man that he had yet to address. "Nakeem, I want you to take over supervision of Shawlong and Edrad's teams, make sure they continue to work efficiently while they are occupied," And then his gaze fell to the smallest man on the other end of the line. "Di Roy, I want to you do the same with Yylfort's team. The both of you will still be present for meetings regarding this account, and will most likely have jobs to fulfil, but for now, this is what I want you to do."

The two nodded, and silence filled the room. Grimmjow wasn't really sure what else to say; he didn't know anything about the company because he'd only skimmed over the briefing on them, and until he had a meeting with the company's representatives, he couldn't start them off on anything. So instead, he settled with adjourning the meeting.

"That's all for now. I'll let you all know if anything else comes up."

They acknowledged their cue to leave, the five of them filing out of the room to their respective cubicles.

Grimmjow took a deep drink from his now lukewarm coffee and looked to his two tier desk shelf, specifically the in-tray. He had a few things to sign off on before he could move onto his KMLtd. contribution, and he still had the work he had failed to look over last night. He got the papers out of his briefcase, glad that there were only five more papers from yesterday to do, and set to work on them first, to get them out of the way.

By the time he had finished yesterday's papers, it was almost half ten, and was glad to put them into envelopes to go in his out-tray. The mail clerks came around every morning at around half eleven, every afternoon at around two and every evening at around half five to pick up outgoing documents. He separated the inter-building mail and the outgoing mail into separate piles – at the request of the mailroom to help with efficient delivery - and pulled two large elastic bands out of his top drawer. He strapped the piles together and put them in the out-tray before he pushed a couple of buttons on his phone, dialling his extension to Shawlong. He pressed the button for loudspeaker and pulled a couple of documents from his tray, picking up his pen once again. After a couple of rings, the dial tone stopped and Shawlong's voice filled the room.

"How can I help Jaegerjaquez-sama?"

"How's things on the floor?"

"Smooth. I sent a memo out to all staff to tell them to report to Liones and Rinker respectively until further notice."

"Good man, how is your work looking?"

Grimmjow got a brief opinion before he came off the phone, not very happy with what he'd heard. It was going to take a lot to impress Kuchiki Music. When it hit eleven o'clock, Grimmjow set his phone to divert to Shawlong and left his office, heading to the staff room for a coffee and then to the smoking room on the same floor for a cigarette, his usual break time routine. By the time it got to lunch time, Grimmjow had managed to finish his morning work and had read through the overview research he had been provided. He only took a quick lunch, having a cigarette and grabbing an apple and bar of chocolate before he returned to his office. As he passed Shawlong, the man observed what he was holding.

"Jaegerjaquez-sama, would you like me to grab you a sandwich?"

Grimmjow shook his head and kept walking, "A coffee would be nice though, with a bit more milk in this one."

He entered the office and sat down, biting into the apple and putting it on the desk.

He looked at the number in the file, and typed it into his phone.

After a few rings it was picked up. "Kuchiki Music, California Branch Reception Desk, how may I help you?"

Luckily, Grimmjow had taken to the English language quite well, and had kept knowledge somewhat fresh. He would be able to deal with this account without much of a language barrier.

"Hello, this Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez from Aizen Worldwide in Japan. I would like to speak to someone about commissioning the architecture for your newest office in Tokyo?"

"Ah yes, I'll just transfer you through to the relevant department if you will give me two minutes. I'll put you on hold."

"Thank you," he replied, before the hold music came on. He twisted his face slightly as 'Viva La Vida' by Coldplay played softly through the speaker. The woman's accent was broad, and he could imagine what she what would look like from that alone. Blonde hair, with highlights of course. Short skirt, revealing shirt, fake, pearly white smile and probably so up her own arse that she could probably chew her food twice.

Shawlong knocked on the door and entered then, with a coffee and small plate in his hands then. He approached the desk and set them down, so that Grimmjow could see the light coloured coffee and the small, simple sandwich. He pulled the phone from his ear a little and looked at the man questioningly.

"You need to eat, Grimmjow-sama. Your diet is most unhealthy – don't think I didn't notice."

He smirked, waving him off good with good nature as Shawlong shared a small smile and left. He picked up the sandwich, content with at least eating half before he finished off his apple and chewed quickly. It was a simple cheese and tomato sandwich and, luckily, he had finished swallowing just before the woman came back on the line.

"I'll just transfer you through now, sir."

By the end of the day, Grimmjow was vaguely happy with the outcome. The KMLtd. officials had actually travelled to Japan for a number of months to set up their account, and Grimmjow had managed to set up an initial meeting for the following Tuesday at 7. He'd also managed to get through all of the work brought to him over the day for the first time all week. He dropped the last of his mail to be sent out into his pigeon hole and locked up, bidding farewell to his packing up workers.

On his way home, he stopped by McDonalds and picked up a happy meal for Shiomi, but didn't bother getting anything for himself. Nel would have his life for it, but he didn't care at the moment. Sleeping on the couch didn't make for a good rest and he just couldn't be bothered with cooking when he got home. It's not like Shiomi had them every day anyway, it was just a one-off treat.

As expected, Nel did have a little go, but let it go when he said he was tired.

"You're working yourself too hard Grimm! There's no need for you to take on as much as you do."

Grimmjow merely scowled, growled and waved her off as he handed over the happy meal to his daughter. Shiomi squealed with delight and ran over to sofa, climbing laboriously up and digging straight in.

"Don't make a mess!" Grimmjow said, making to walk straight past Nel. "I just want to go to bed Nel, can you save the lecture for another day?"

She sighed heavily, but relented. She followed him into the kitchen to see him pull a beer out of the fridge and pop the top off.

"Have you eaten?" She asked.

He hummed the affirmative, feeling a small edge of guilt for lying to her - but he brushed it off. He didn't have an appetite and he couldn't be bothered to have food forced down his neck.

She gave him a look that suggested she saw through his ruse, but she didn't say anything if she did. Instead she just walked over, patted him on the back and kissed his cheek.

"See you tomorrow."

"See ya."

He didn't watch her leave, but he heard Shiomi say her goodbyes with a mouthful of food and the apartment door open and close.

He put his hands on the edge of the kitchen counter and braced himself against it, hanging his head and breathing heavily. Dejection and frustration was rolling out of him in waves, but he couldn't let his daughter see him like this. He stood up straight and entered the living room; trapping all of his negative feelings back inside, just like he always did.

 **MisaxMisa: You work too hard Grimmy.**

 **Grimm: *growls* Don't fucking call me that.**

 **MisaxMisa: All work and no play makes Kitty a dull boy.**

 **Grimm: You do NOT get to call me that you raging bitch!**

 **Shiomi: What did you say Daddy?**

 **Grimm: FUCK!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Aaaaaaaaand sinced I was delayed in updating, I thought I'd give you a two chapter update, to say sorry! Finally time for Grimmjow to go out and cut loose** ;)

Grimmjow was chomping at the bit. Now that he'd made plans for Saturday, he couldn't wait for the night to arrive. He could go out, get drunk, stay out as late he wanted... It was like when he first moved out of his parents' house. It made him feel childish - a feeling that wasn't totally unwelcome considering his life situation at his young age.

Friday had been tedious and dragged - more paperwork to read and pretend that he cared about - so by the time Saturday arrived, he was ready to commit.

He received a text off Nnoitra saying that he had better still be on for the night, and that he knew exactly where he wanted to go. This fact made Grimmjow somewhat anxious, because he knew that Nnoitra liked to drag them to seedy little joints to pick up easy fucks but, in all honesty, Grimmjow didn't give a shit as long as he was somewhere he could drink heavily. Those kinds of places could become fun after a few strong drinks.

He spent the afternoon with his daughter, helping her paint a picture for her auntie while trying to contain her mess of paint, coloured felt tips and glitter, and even walked to Nel's, taking a detour in a small entertainment store to buy her a new DVD to watch on the night.

He almost ran back home after he left his cousin's, eager to get ready for his rare night of 'going wild' to begin.

He fixed himself something to eat - for the first time in almost a fortnight - because even with no appetite he knew it was idiocy to drink on an empty stomach. It was only small – a bowl of microwavable ramen – but it was something, therefore better than nothing.

He jumped in the shower before he pulled on his dark blue jeans, a fitted white t-shirt and an open black shirt – which took him almost half an hour to decide on – finishing off with original converse and a thin silver chain that he had gotten off Nel and Shiomi for his last birthday. At the last minute, he pulled a black watch out of his cabinet and fastened it round his left wrist and rolled his shirt sleeves up to his elbows, before examining himself in the full length mirror. He grinned at his appearance, fully satisfied that his outfit looked good. He checked the time on the clock through the mirror, trying to work out what the flipped number said – rather that turning around like any logical person would – and went to his living room to wait. Nnoitra was going to swing by at around ten and get him in a taxi before getting Ulquiorra. He sat, staring up at the wall and tapping his foot against his carpet impatiently, until his phone buzzed. He picked it up and answered.

"I'm outside bitch. Get down here so we can get this session started." Nnoitra's voice said through the speaker before the line cut off abruptly.

Grimmjow laughed, getting to his feet and locking the apartment as he left. Tonight would be a good night for him; he would make sure of it.

Grimmjow stepped in the dark club somewhat hesitantly. The green, blue and red strobe lights were flitting around the sunken dance floor that was surrounded by an upper level catwalk, with two bars were located on either side. It was one of the largest in the area, but even so its capacity was only around 100 people. It looked fairly full to him, but he imagined it would be crammed later on. Trust Nnoitra to drag them to a thumping gay club. Fair enough, he liked men and Grimmjow had no problem with that, but he would have preferred to go somewhere else.

They had met up at the Golden Gai for a few pre-drinks and shots, literally hopping every fifteen minutes to a different bar down the narrow little lanes. After about an hour of that, they'd walked back out into the shanty-style streets and followed Nnoitra's lead as he made his way to their next destination, which just happened to be Nicho – where they were now. It had felt like a long time since Grimmjow had went out on a night, so he would have liked somewhere that catered a little bit more for the heterosexual, but at the same time, he didn't really give a shit. He had no right to be picky at this stage.

Nnoitra motioned for them to follow him, and they found themselves at the bar asking for something that they couldn't hear. Behind the bar was well lit, probably so the barkeeps could see what they were doing in the otherwise dark club. The bar itself was a dark oak, with beer mats and drainers placed periodically along the surface, as well as straw and swizzle stick holders. Despite the mats, Grimmjow could still see water rings here and there. Grimmjow leaned against it, crossing his arms underneath him as he and Ulquiorra watched what the bartender was doing with mild interest. The man under scrutiny retuned, placing double shots of clear liquid in front of the tall man, along with three empty highball glasses. They were even more curious when bartender went at the shots with a candle lighter, seeing the blue flame dance along the drinks surface before it became invisible. Nnoitra picked up the empty glasses and placed them upside down over the shots, before he turned to them and grinned. "It's a flaming Sambuca gas-chamber. Ya suck th' gas outta the glass once th' Sambuca's gone out, an' then ya drink the shot."

Grimmjow and Ulquiorra nodded a little apprehensively and watched Nnoitra do his, before they turned to do theirs. Grimmjow sucked the air out of the glass, not giving himself anytime to taste it before he knocked back the shot. Nnoitra had made it seem like nothing, but the strong aniseed tasting liquid burned Grimmjow's tongue and throat as it travelled down and, for a second he wondered if the fire hadn't actually gone out. He coughed roughly for a couple of seconds, before he swallowed the feeling - breathing in deeply.

Ulquiorra quietly sputtering beside him, his usually pale face flushing a light red and he tried to hide his discomfort, making Nnoitra grin as he slammed a hand down on the bar. Clearly, their reactions had amused him.

"Righ'! I'm gonna go find me a young American boy. C'mon emo, ya can be ma wingman, ya never know, we migh' find ya a nice woman."

Ulquiorra pulled a face of distaste at having to tag along and watch the extremely perverted show, but allowed himself to be dragged from the bar to god knows where none the less. Grimmjow remained where he was at the bar, but slid onto the stool that Nnoitra had been standing in front of, quite contented with sitting alone for now.

Grimmjow's vision was going fuzzy at the edges as he ordered a Jack Daniel's and coke, meaning that the night was quickly becoming successful. Not that he was surprised or anything – he'd already drank plenty. He may not be as much of a drinker as he used to be, but he was a big guy so the drink didn't hit him as hard as it would hit someone like Ulquiorra. He was going to have to drink a little bit more to really be able to let go in this place, seeing as how Nnoitra was already actively looking to pull someone – that and the fact that he hadn't been here before. He would go and dance after a while, just not yet.

He sat at the bar for a while, but was becoming increasing uncomfortable. He had yet to 'break the seal' and his bladder was well on its way to becoming painfully full. He stood and wandered a little, quickly finding the bathroom and entering to take a leak. It was awkward to say the least, seeing as he'd had to walk past two men who were practically melded together in a make-out session against the tiled wall to get to the urinals, and heard a suspicious noise come from the locked bathroom stall behind him. He'd never peed so fast in his life. He almost ran out of the bathroom, slightly disgusted. Who would want to make out in a grotty bathroom like that? They were practically minutes from having sex right there next to him. They should have either just stuck to making out on the dance floor or they should have gone home. For Christ sake, they could have gone into the back alley! It would be just as dirty but a bit more private. Upon returning to the bar, he wondered if his seat – or any for that matter – would be free. Luckily, once he managed to wade through the small amount of people hanging around on the top level, he found that his space remained free, and that a man had occupied the space next to him. His short but wild orange hair was lit up by the low-lights above the bar as he sat on a stool, hunched over the polished surface.

Grimmjow walked over to his stool and slid onto it, seeing the orange haired man glance at him as he did so, his gaze lingering longer than necessary. He was leaning on his elbows, one hand gripping a glass containing a golden coloured liquid with a scowl on his face. Grimmjow motioned to the bartender to give him another drink and just sat there – staring straight ahead for a couple of minutes. He looked to the man next to him out of his peripheral once again and saw that he had gone back to scowling into his glass. The guy looked strikingly familiar, but Grimmjow knew nobody with hair that was such a vibrant shade of orange.

"What's the matter, you hating life?" Grimmjow asked before he could stop himself.

The orange haired man looked at him again, firstly with shock that he had been spoken too and then with annoyance. "It's none of your business."

Grimmjow shrugged, laughing as he took his drink off the bartender and gave him the money. "I was just askin', making friendly conversation."

The man regarded him for a second before he sighed. "I'd just rather be at another bar."

Grimmjow looked back at him, somewhat surprised that he had been given an answer. "So would I, but there's no need to scowl into your glass. Make the most of what you've got."

"I will," he nodded. "Once I've had enough to drink."

"Amen to that." Grimmjow grinned lifting his glass up slightly and holding it towards the other. The man looked at it, smirked, and brought his glass up too, lightly hitting it against Grimmjow's.

The both took a long drink from their glasses, emptying them and placing them on the wood surface in front of them.

"So what's your name?" the man asked.

"Grimmjow, yours?"

"Ichigo."

For a minute, Grimmjow didn't react. Then he tried hard not to, but once the first laugh escaped his lips, the rest tumbled out after them. He wasn't howling, but he was laughing enough that Ichigo's scowl returned with full force at his reaction. Grimmjow held up his hands in surrender, shaking them as he attempted to quell his laughter. "I'm sorry, you just caught me by surprise! I didn't think someone like you would be called strawberry."

Ichigo banged his fist off the bar and his eyes widened in comical rage as he shouted. "It isn't strawberry! It means 'he who protects' or 'No. 1 guardian'!"

"I'm sure it does. Drink?"

Ichigo calmed down a little, but it was clear that he was still feeling touchy about Grimmjow's strawberry comment as he nodded. The bluenette gestured for the bartender over. "Can I have one for me and one of whatever he's having, and two of those gas-chamber things? Thanks."

The bartender returned with the order, and Ichigo looked at the glasses with a questioning look.

"You ever had one of these?" Grimmjow asked, tapping the shot glass with his index finger. When Ichigo shook his head, Grimmjow smirked – leaning towards him as if about to tell him a secret. "Neither had I until tonight, and I'm telling you; this shit is good."

Ichigo laughed a little, unsure of what to say or do. The bartender came back over with a candle lighter and lit them, making Ichigo's eyebrows rise. Was he meant to drink that shit while it was on fire?

Grimmjow placed the glasses over the shot, just as he had been shown earlier, and explained to Ichigo. "You make sure the fire goes out inside the glass, and then you suck the gas out of the cup and take the shot.

Ichigo watched with hidden concern as the gas was sucked out of the glass and the alcohol that had previously been covered by an invisible flame went into the blue titan's mouth. When there was no screaming of extreme pain, he hesitantly picked up the glass and did as he was told. Grimmjow watched as he coughed harshly at the burning feeling that Grimmjow realised he wasn't prepared for. He laughed as Ichigo went slightly red in the face, bringing him back to thinking about his strawberry comment.

When Ichigo had recovered enough, he growled out a profanity, swigging his other drink to chase the sensation.

After a while, Grimmjow's vision wasn't the only thing that was blurry anymore. He was finding it harder to see straight in general, and he could feel the buzzing in his mind that signalled he was inebriated. They held small talk for a few more minutes – trying to theorise on why someone would even think to suck the gas out of the glass, before Grimmjow twisted in his chair, trying to see if he could see where his friends were. Eventually, he spied Nnoitra's head sticking nearly a foot above everyone else's on the other side of the upper level. He was standing with a crowd that Grimmjow didn't know and assumed that he had acquired his target for the night.

"Hey, I'm gonna go see my friends. You can come along if you want."

Ichigo shook his head and waved him off in good nature. "Nah, my friends'll be around somewhere. I'll catch you later."

Grimmjow shrugged, bidding him adieu, and walking off around the fenced ledge that overlooked the dance floor – pleased with the results of his alcohol consumption. He glanced down below, seeing the gyrating bodies on the luminous plates that made up the floor. He ambled over to the group his friends had a joined, resting his elbow on Ulquiorra's shoulder with an easy grin on his face. Ulquiorra turned his head ever so slightly and nodded lightly. Grimmjow could see the light blush of inebriation on the man's face. He looked to Nnoitra then, who was leaning against a ledge and bent a little over a bobbed-cut blonde with a teeth-baring leer, which was alarmingly similar to the one the giant who was bearing down on him possessed. Grimmjow shook his head, Nnoitra had predatorily fastened his gaze on the guy, and he found it amusing how the blonde seemed to effortlessly brush it off.

The blonde turned to his other friends - a black haired girl and a burnt-orange haired girl - and motioned for them to go down onto the dance floor. The dark one smirked in a knowing fashion while the other just smiled innocently and nodded her head. The blonde then turned back to Nnoitra and gave him a look that Grimmjow could only describe as meaning 'follow me if you dare.'

Nnoitra's grin widened at the challenge and moved Grimmjow and Ulquiorra, pushing them steadily towards the stairs.

"Do you even know this one's name?" Grimmjow asked, laughing over his shoulder.

"A think he said it was Shinji." Ulquiorra nodded to confirm that Nnoitra has indeed got it right.

"What about the girls?" He asked, looking them up and down from behind. The black haired one was very small, almost half his height – and had what he could only describe as the body of a twelve year old boy; but he could tell she was imposing and confident by her stance, something that he liked in a woman. The other, however, was very buxom and warm looking. His attraction was purely physical though, because he could tell by looking at her that she was a little shy. They were both polar opposites, but his type in their own way.

"Rukia and Orihime," Ulquiorra provided, "Rukia being the small one."

Grimmjow saw the way that Ulquiorra glanced at the other girl that must be Orihime, and decided he would leave it. He wasn't looking for anything permanent, and Ulquiorra seemed enamoured with her. Not that anyone else would be able to tell. Such emotions were only ever so slightly shown on the mans' face, and one often had to be practiced in looking for them to notice.

When they reached the stairs to the sunken dance floor, Grimmjow shrugged Nnoitra's pushy arm off his back, to walk down assisted by nothing but the handrail. And thank god for the handrail. He probably would have been unlucky and tumbled over the edge of the stairs otherwise.

Nnoitra pushed past him at the bottom, leading the charge in following the blonde to the middle of the dance floor. You could tell that plenty of drink had been spilled over time, as it felt like Grimmjow was peeling his shoes off the floor with every step.

Grimmjow moved somewhat safely to the beat, kind of bouncing from side to side and nodding his head – rather than dancing 'sexy' like a woman, and not a having woman to gyrate with. Grimmjow was most in his zone to cheesy old songs, where his dancing was mocking, rather than using it as a method to pull a woman. He saw Nnoitra get right up behind Shinji, grinding against him, and the shocked amusement on Shinji's face in response. You could tell that Shinji clearly wanted it, but he was just playing hard-to-get. Ulquiorra was moving - though only barely - to the beat. He didn't really dance in clubs at all, even when shit faced, because he just wasn't that sort of man. Put him at a posh get-together in a ballroom and he could slow dance and waltz any woman into bed with him – and he often enough did. Grimmjow put his emotionless state, as well as his inability to let go and have a good time, down to his ridged upbringing. The bluenette watched as Ulquiorra's gaze washed over the crowd in mild curiosity, and he didn't fail to notice when that green gaze lingered on the voluptuous redhead that was with Shinji yet again. Orihime, if he remembered rightly.

As he 'danced' Grimmjow looked around, trying to see if there was even a remote chance of him scoring in this place. Some straight women seemed to frequent gay bars, because they found that they were at less of a risk from insufferable, perverted men, but Grimmjow couldn't tell the straight from the gay at all. His mission of the eye was interrupted, however, when a certain orange haired male appeared – fighting through the crowd – heading in their direction. Grimmjow watched as Ichigo came over to Shinji, slinging an arm over the blondes shoulder and grinning - all traces of his scowl wiped off his face. The blonde responded by wrapping his arm around Ichigo's waist as they exchanged some words and laughed.

When a particular guitar intro followed the ending of the last song, Grimmjow tore his eyes away from the man to look at Nnoitra, who had done the same thing. They both grinned, slinging their arms around the shorter Ulquiorra between them as the song really began and they sang along.

'I am complete.

Fu~~ck!

Yes, you are fucked. Shit out of luck. Now I'm complete and my cock you will suck.'

Beezleboss by Tenacious D was one of their all-time favourite songs, and they always had to 'perform' to it. Over time they had perfected it, the both of them playing the 'Devil', while Grimmjow played the part of Jack Black and Nnoitra was Kyle Gass – Ulquiorra being content, as usual, to merely being present. The comedic and over the top gestures to the crude and rude lyrics always made them laugh, and their antics had them noticed by most people in the immediate vicinity, including everyone from Shinji's group.

When the song ended, a few people clapped and the trio took a low bow in good humour. Grimmjow's eye's located the strawberry and saw him grinning at them alongside Shinji who approached Nnoitra and reached up to whisper something in his ear.

"Hey Strawberry!" Grimmjow called over the music.

Ichigo continued to grin, but flipped him the bird at the same time. Grimmjow looked for Ulquiorra, to ask him if he wanted a drink, only to find him talking into Orihime's ear a small distance away. He caught Ichigo's eye again and smirked, pointing in their direction. Ichigo returned the expression and pointed to Nnoitra and Shinji, who were standing so close now that they were starting to look conjoined. The bluenette rolled his eyes and nodded.

"Is there no one here for you?" Ichigo called.

Grimmjow shook his head. "Nah, looks like I'm riding solo tonight."

Ichigo nodded in approval, throwing up his hand for a high five "Amen to that."

Just as he high-fived the strawberry, a rather sharp pinch to his backside made him jump closer to him and yelp in shock. He spun around, his hand massaging the offended area, and scanned the crowd with shocked eyes, attempting to locate the perpetrator. Wild laughing, which turned out to be coming from Ichigo, brought his attention back as he looked at him with narrowed eyes.

"Someone just pinched my ass." He growled, still rubbing his throbbing posterior.

"I know," Ichigo managed between laughs, "Your reaction was fucking hilarious."

When a hand gripped his shoulder tightly, he was ready to turn around and catch the bugger who was doing it, hoping that they would also have been responsible for the previous incident. He was half annoyed and half relieved when it turned out to be Nnoitra.

"We're movin' on," he said, "wi' Shinji an' tha'."

Without having the option to suggest otherwise, he was lead around and out of the club by the man's guiding hand, and felt his ears ringing at the sudden silence that enveloped him as he walked onto the street. He checked his watch, seeing that it was on 1:17am and therefore a long way off home time. The now larger group of seven stood outside on the street, most debating on where to go while Orihime and Ulquiorra continued to chat, evidently not caring about where they ended up. Eventually, Nnoitra decided he'd had enough and stormed off in a direction, just telling people to follow him instead of 'fucking around and wasting time'. On their way, Grimmjow spoke mainly to Ichigo and Nnoitra, occasionally talking to Shinji and realising that Nnoitra clearly had pulled himself a nice 'little American boy'. He could speak fluent Japanese, but his accent was off, almost similar to Grimmjow's own mothers . But he was pleasantly surprised when Shinji pulled a half a litre bottle of vodka out of the front of his trousers and brandished it around. The first thing that crossed Grimmjow's mind was how he could have possibly hidden that comfortably in jeans that tight, before it sunk in that the bottle clearly didn't contain vodka, because the liquid was neon green.

"I thought I would surprise ya'll with this. There's enough to go around."

He tossed the bottle to Ichigo first, who observed the garish liquid with suspicion. "Is this what I think it is, Shinji?"

The blond grinned. "Probably."

"Oh, you didn't Shin!" Rukia laughed, snatching the bottle out of Ichigo's hands.

"What is it?" Grimmjow asked over the strawberry's cries of indignation.

"Absinthe." The blonde said, wiggling his eyebrows at him and Nnoitra.

Grimmjow's eyebrows shot up, absinthe? That shit was hard to find in Japan. Sure, some bars sold it – but they were few and far between and tended to be slightly classier places. Being able to buy it by the bottle from the store was almost unheard of.

"Where did ya get it?" Nnoitra asked, looking at the bottle as if it was the only thing that would keep him alive.

Shinji shrugged. "Not from here, my dad sent it over from America."

Nnoitra cursed audibly. He'd been trying to find somewhere that sold it for almost two years now, but had never found it. Even the specialist liquor stores we're useless.

"Well, pass it around!" Shinji cried, motioning for Rukia to drink some and pass it on. "I wanna go to another bar."

Grimmjow watched as everyone who took a swig coughed and sputtered at what he would imagine was the sensation of your entire mouth and oesophagus catching on fire. Ichigo passed him the bottle and he took a deep breath before taking a large mouthful or two of the almost poisonous looking liquid. He passed the bottle on to Nnoitra, coughing harshly as he clutched at his chest and Ichigo patted him hard on the back.

The bottle was passed around the rest of the circle, and everyone got another half a mouthful before the bottle was empty and got chucked in a nearby bin. They continued to make their way to wherever Nnoitra was taking them, but already – after a couple of minutes – Grimmjow could feel the world slipping away in to hazy dream of inebriation and carelessness.

 **MisaxMisa: Beezleboss guys? Srsly?**

 **Nnoitra: What of it?**

 **MisaxMisa: What are you, like 15?**

 **Grimm: Just because you're trying to hide the fact that you used to do this with your friend and that's where you got the idea.**

 **MisaxMisa: ...STFU Grimmjow.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys, I hope you enjoy instalment number five of When Life Gives You Lemons'! (I still haven't thought of a better name for it D:)**

He walked down the pavement, his feet slapping the concrete in a steady rhythm as he made his way to his friend's apartment. He ran a hand through his unruly orange hair as he breathed in through his nose and out through his mouth in an effort to calm his churning stomach. He had a banging headache that painkillers had yet to relieve and his stomach was going through tender pangs. Not so bad that he thought he would throw up, but enough to make it mega-uncomfortable – but considering what he drank last night he deserved much, much worse. He pulled out his phone and scrolled through his contacts, looking once again at the new number that had been entered the night before; 'Hrimnkoy'. He was sure that wasn't how the name should be spelt, but he couldn't remember the actual name. It was unusual, he hadn't heard it before, but he knew it began with a 'G' and belonged to a fine specimen of a man. He looked up at the apartment complex he had just reached, making his way up on the second floor balcony walkway to get to a familiar door. He was about to knock when the door disappeared, opened from the inside by a very familiar figure. The guy looked down at him with his one visible eye and grinned before he stooped down to get through the door without hitting his head on the frame.

"Hey! Ye'v got a visiter." He called over his shoulder as he went, nodding familiarly to him before walking off the way the boy had come.

His permanent frown became heavier as he walked in and closed the door behind him.

"Shinji?" He called to the apartment at large.

"In here Ichigo," came a voice from the bathroom.

Ichigo took a seat on the small sofa and slouched, resting his head on the back cushion. The door opened and Ichigo cracked an eye, taking in his best friend clad only in boxers.

"Good night?" Ichigo smirked.

Shinji merely grinned in response and collapsed on the arm chair by the sofa, "One of the best, in all honesty."

"What was his name again?"

"Nnoitra, strange ain't it?"

Ichigo nodded, closing his eye again. He remained silent for a couple of minutes before he voiced another question, "Speaking of strange names. What was his blue haired friend called?"

When he didn't receive an answer for a long moment, he opened his eyes to see if his friend was still awake, only to see a knowing smirk adorning his face. "What?" Ichigo asked defensively, his face heating up.

"The man that you were checking out all night was called Grimmjow, and their other quiet friend was Ulquiorra."

Something clicked in his mind at the name, wondering how he'd even forgotten it. But he didn't say anything; he was too busy glaring daggers at his friend. "I was NOT checking him out all night."

Shinji laughed, "It's okay you know. I'm gay, you're gay, and it's okay to check out guys."

Ichigo scowled at the statement. "Not when people don't know."

Shinji sighed, getting up to enter his attached kitchenette and make some strong coffee. "I just don't understand why you won't tell people that you're gay. You've told me and your family, but how do you expect to get a boyfriend if you're hiding it from everyone else?"

"I just don't know what they'll say, and who says I even care about having a boyfriend?" Ichigo said, pulling a face.

"Probably the same thing as what they said to me? Nobody cares! And are you seriously telling me that you don't want someone to love you? "

Ichigo shrugged, stubbornly. He pulled his phone out and looked at the number, trying to decide if he should send him a text. He was so intent on his thoughts that he didn't realise that Shinji was practically hovering over his shoulder.

"Who the hell is that supposed to be?"

Ichigo yelped, leaping to the other side of the couch in shock. "G-Grimmjow I think," he sputtered, choking on air.

"Well, whoever typed that was quite clearly hammered." He sniggered. "Are you going to text him?" the blonde asked, handing his friend a cup of coffee before walking around sitting next to him.

"No! I think he's straight anyway."

Shinji shrugged, "That means nothing. Do you know how many married men with kids came into the host club and asked for me?"

Ichigo blushed then. Shinji had been in many lines of work for a 21 year old - two of them being hosting and stripping. Ichigo didn't really like to talk about it because it got him all flustered and embarrassed, but Shinji was pretty nonchalant and unfazed by it. "I don't even know what I should say…"

Shinji rolled his eyes and he took a long drink from his cup. He swallowed and smirked, "If it was me, I would pretend that I remember them, but not too well. You know, like," Shinji put his hand to his face and looked comically thoughtful. "Hey, this is Grimmjow, right? You're the one with the black hair? No, wait – sorry, blue hair. Yeah, I remember now. How are you? Smiley face."

Ichigo looked at him like he'd grown an extra head.

"What?" Shinji laughed. "I can't count how many times that worked for me."

Ichigo mumbled something unintelligible as he stared at his phone again, his fingers furiously tapping away at his keypad.

"If you've just made a crack at the number of boyfriends I've had then I've got news for you. I only got that many because I have techniques that work."

Ichigo scowled at him before he looked back to his phone.

"Tell me what you say before you send it."

Ichigo nodded distractedly, still working at his text message.

Grimmjow groaned as he roused, the pain in his head being the first thing he could comprehend. He rolled over, pulling the bed covers up to his chin to try and curl back up into unconsciousness, but he was all too aware of the light beyond his eyelids. Something had woken him up, but he couldn't figure out what it was. He cracked his eyes, hissing at the light, and glared at his clock. 11:45. He groaned again, only this time, it wasn't because of the pain. Nel was bringing Shiomi back at noon, and he now had fifteen minutes to sort himself out. Last night was such a blur, he didn't even know what time he'd gotten home. He climbed out from under the covers, noticing instantly that he was completely naked as goose bumps erupted all over his body. The room spun for a couple of seconds, but he recovered fairly quickly, stumbling to his chest of drawers to pull out a pair of pyjama bottoms. They hung low on his hips as he went to make his way out of the room, only to stop because of a chime from his bedside table. He turned and saw the screen was lit up on his phone and the tri-tone was probably what had woken him up to begin with. He returned to his bedside, picking up the iPhone and swiping his finger along the bottom of the screen to unlock it.

He read the senders name; Ichifo, and instantly knew who it was. The orange haired guy from last night, only his name was spelt one letter wrong. He looked at the text then, reading over it quickly.

'Hey, I don't know if you have my number, but I have you down as Hrimnkow which doesn't seem right haha. You're Grimjow, aren't you, with the blue hair?' x.

Grimmjow genuinely laughed, highly amused by the error, before he quickly typed out a reply on his way to the kitchen. He corrected the spelling of his name, before confirming that he was texting the orange strawberry, expecting a very colourful reply. He put his phone down and filled a cup with water, reaching into the medication basket in one of the wall cupboards. He popped a couple of painkillers into his mouth and drank the water in one - craving it.

He braced himself against the counter, breathing in through his mouth and out through his nose, trying to quell his now churning stomach. He knew it was losing battle, but he was still surprised when it revolted and he had to dart to the bathroom, throwing up his water and whatever food he had consumed in the drunk haze that was last night. He spat and flushed the toilet, already feeling a little better. He walked to the sink, rinsing his mouth out and returning back to the kitchen. He took another two painkillers and pulled out some bread, popping it into the toaster just as he heard the faint sound of a key scrapping in a lock float through the silent apartment. He walked into the living room as Shiomi came running in ahead of Nel, a big smile on her face at the sight of her father. She ran to him, slamming into his already jelly-like legs. He grimaced, worried that a two year old girl could knock him over in this state as Nel came in, miss-judging his expression.

"That's a lovely way to look at your daughter…"

His head shot up. "That's not what I'm doing."

Nel smirked, just as Shiomi let go, reaching upwards to grab his attention. "Pick me up daddy!"

He sighed, looking uneasy. He didn't like picking her up properly, he always felt like he would drop her or something, despite Nel showing him how to do it. Besides that, he was terrified of throwing up on her. She'd spit up on him plenty as a baby – so he could just claim it as revenge, but that was not something one did to a child. He hesitated, until he was nudged by Nel. "Go on."

He reached down, lifting her up under the arms and shifting his arms to support her backside and held her to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him on the cheek before snuggling her head into his shoulder.

"So, was it a rough night?"

He shrugged, "It was fun, we had a laugh but I'm paying for it now."

She smirked, approaching them both and kissing them on the cheek in turn. "Well, I have to go. I'm going to see Aaroniero."

Something came back to Grimmjow from last night. "That's who he reminds me of!"

Nel gave him a strange look. "Excuse me?"

Grimmjow blinked, not realising he had practically shouted his revelation out loud. He smirked sheepishly and re-adjusted a jostled Shiomi. "Some guy I met last night. He's a younger, orange haired version of Aaron."

"Ooooooh," she laughed. "Well, I'll see you later. And by the way Grimmjow, you smell a little bit like stale alcohol and shame; with a tiny hint of vomit."

The bluenette sweat dropped. "Thanks."

Shiomi waved until Nel had disappeared into the hallway. When the woman was gone he turned to his daughter. "I don't smell that bad, do I?"

Shiomi visibly sniffed and then scrunched her face up. "You do smell, daddy."

"Well, you're one to talk."

"I know I can talk!"

Grimmjow chuckled, shaking his head lightly as he walked to the couch, plopping the little girl down on it and turning the TV onto a cartoon channel. He leant against the back of sofa, watching the cartoon animals on the screen try to set a trap to catch someone, until he smelt something. And it wasn't himself.

"Shit!" He scrambled into the kitchen, coughing at the putrid burning smell as his toast was practically on fire. He pressed the button that brought the bread up, grabbing it on the corner with his fingers and tossing it into the nearby sink and running the tap. He growled, annoyed that he had blackened his bread. He switched off the toaster and pulled a box of cereal from a cupboard instead, pouring some into a bowl to eat it dry. He didn't think he could stomach milk.

He walked back to the sofa and sat down next to his daughter, propping his legs up on the coffee table and staring absent-mindedly at the TV. Shiomi moved into his side and made herself comfortable, at the same time making him feel ever so slightly uncomfortable. He didn't think he would ever get used to this kind of random affection. He chewed the cereal slowly as he tried to decide what to do today, coming up empty.

He finished his food and looked down at his daughter, smirking as he placed the bowl on her head. She giggled, trying to balance it and failing miserably. He laughed, catching it before it fell into her face and grabbed her attention. "Did you have lunch with Auntie Nel?"

Shiomi shook her head and Grimmjow nodded. "Okay, just stay here and watch TV while I have a shower."

He got up and walked to the bathroom. He knew he shouldn't leave her alone like that with her being so young, but she was a good girl and he didn't really have a choice. Besides, he would only be ten minutes.

And ten minutes he was. He returned to the living room to see her in exactly the same position as he left her in, completely engrossed by the TV. He'd pulled on some boxers and jeans in his bedroom, and was busy towel drying his hair when there was a knock on his door. He looked through the peep hole, seeing a big grin very close to the glass. He smirked, Nnoitra always came really close to the peep hole, because he knew that Grimmjow always checked it. The blue haired titan opened the door, letting the giant into the apartment.

"Hey Kitty, what're ya doin' taday?"

"I dunno, why?" Grimmjow asked, yawning widely as he followed the giant back into the living room.

"I'm thinking we should hang out," he said, his eyes caught the little girl on the sofa, "Don' worry, it'll be child friendly."

Grimmjow shrugged. He had felt much better after throwing up this morning, but he couldn't be bothered with a strenuous day, especially not with a child in tow. "Like what?"

"We could go fer food. Take Shiomi ta the park or somethin'. It's an alrigh' day after all."

Grimmjow looked out of the window, taking in the weather for the first time. The sky was cloudy, but not as grey as it had been, and it looked as if the sun was fighting to shine through. "Sounds good to me. Just let me get us dressed first."

"Fuck me, I'm so hungover." Grimmjow groaned, leaning forward on the park bench he occupied with Nnoitra. He had his head in his hands, with a cigarette held precariously between two of his fingers. He had thought that he was feeling okay, but the longer he had been out, the worse he had begun to feel. His headache was coming back with a vengeance, his stomach felt like it was full of ice and he was majorly tired. "Keep your eye on Shiomi for a minute, will ya?"

"Haha, very funny." Nnoitra grinned, contradicting what would usually be a sarcastic phrase. He set his lone eye on the little girl, watching her play by the fountain with a couple of other children about fifteen metres away.

He was suffering too, though not as badly as the man next to him. He drank copious amounts on a regular basis. Grimmjow, on the other hand, did not. At least not anymore.

Another groan escaped the bluenette's lips as he occasionally brought his cigarette to his lips.

Nnoitra glanced at him before his eye found Shiomi again. "Fuckin' hell Kitty, yer pathetic. I've seen fifty year olds deal with hangovers better."

"What does age have to do with it?"

"Yer young, yer suppose' ta be resilient."

"Tch," Grimmjow sat up again, "I've gotten a little out of practise, if you haven't already noticed."

Nnoitra shrugged, "It's hard not ta notice when all I have is Emo Boy fer company."

Grimmjow laughed, slowly forcing himself to his feet as he put out his cigarette. He walked a little ways towards where she was playing before he called out for his daughter, beckoning her over.

She did as she was told, toddling over haphazardly - the way all young children did - and stopped centimetres from her father, so she had to crane her neck as far as it would go to look up at him.

"Do you want to go get some dinner?." He asked, slipping his hands into his pockets.

She nodded, before turning around and waving goodbye to the other children. She then proceeded to go over to Nnoitra, who had just stood up and stretched his body. Sitting on a park bench for so long sure did leave him stiff.

"Up!" She cried, holding her arms high in the air in a gesture to be lifted.

"Sorry, Shi-chan. Not today." He said, instantly seeing the look on her face drop into that of utter disappointment.

"Up!" She cried again, jumping a couple of times.

Nnoitra looked to Grimmjow for help, only to be greeted with a smirk.

"Up." He said, shrugging his shoulders and turning to walk away, leaving Nnoitra to give in and hoist the little girl onto his shoulders and catch up with his long strides. Nnoitra may see himself as a badass and everything, but he had grown attached to the little girl and was like putty in her hands. Grimmjow found this very amusing.

They walked through the Kiba Park, Shiomi pointing at all the people milling around the BBQ area, still cooking despite the extremely average, grey spring weather. Nnoitra looked pointedly at Grimmjow and tipped his head over to it, clearly suggesting that they eat there. Grimmjow shook his head, fighting back the urge to vomit at the thought. Barbecue was not what he needed right now.

They weaved around people in the bustling Tokyo streets to get to a semi-decent place to eat, Grimmjow at least having a particular food type in mind. A lot of people stared at them, but they paid them no heed – simply because they were used to it. What with Grimmjow's unnaturally coloured hair, Nnoitra's unusual height and the fact that they have a two year old girl with them – they made quite the trio to see.

"I need my hangover food." Grimmjow moaned, swinging the little pink and flowery backpack that belonged to his daughter in his right hand. "I need it now."

Nnoitra scoffed, telling him to follow him. They ended up in a little ramen shop on a quieter side street, standing outside and looking up at the sign.

"I've never been here before." Grimmjow said, reading the store name: 'Gintoki's Ramen Bar'.

"Dude, it's awesome. Bin' a couple of times."

They walked in and picked a booth that was a little away from the rest of the customers. Grimmjow put down Shiomi's bag and asked her to pick what she wanted to play with when she climbed in and shuffled towards the wall – boxed in by Grimmjow. Nnoitra took the opposite seat, sitting more across it with his feet still on the floor, and they talking about nothing in particular at first while they decided what they wanted and ordered it. It wasn't until the food had come, and was almost gone, when something popped into Grimmjow's head. He checked that Shiomi was distracted, colouring in a book she had pulled from the bag, before he broached it.

"So what happened with the blonde from last night?"

Nnoitra smirked, leaning back against the wall with his arms behind his head and an utterly smug look on his face. "I nailed it."

Grimmjow cringed at his casual and clear synonym, but laughed regardless. "At least somebody got some last night, but I wasn't very likely to find a promising woman in a gay bar, was I?"

Nnoitra grinned, "Ya still had a good night though, didn't ya? Ya made a new friend an' all." Looking pointedly at the iPhone that just dinged on the table in front of Grimmjow.

"Ichigo? He was alright. Funny guy once he loosened up a little." He shrugged, spooning the last of his soup into his mouth as he picked up the phone and read the text. He smirked, typing out a quick reply before turning back to Nnoitra - who was wearing a condescending smirk.

"I knew I'd find ya a nice lil' boy ta fuck." He winked.

Grimmjow frowned, dropping his spoon loudly into his bowl. Shiomi looked at them briefly before going back to her colouring, distracted by the clattering of the cutlery as opposed to the conversation.

"I don't need a boy, I need a woman. Besides, Ichigo doesn't seem gay anyway."

Nnoitra rolled his eyes, "Well everybody would think I would fancy myself a nice pair a' tits because I don' 'seem gay'. Obviously tha' ain't tha case."

Grimmjow shrugged, "Regardless, I'm not gay."

"'m not so sure…"

Grimmjow 'hrumphed'. He was sick of having this conversation with Nnoitra. It just went in circles and he was sick of having to defend his sexuality. He didn't see why Nnoitra was so adamant that he would be gay. True, Grimmjow had told him some things in the past – something that turned out to be quite the mistake – and Nnoitra just wouldn't seem to let the notion go.

He had gotten on quite well with the boy really, he'd been texting him all afternoon, though the texts were becoming less frequent now. He learned a little bit about the boy in that lengthy conversation, but he seemed to be quite a private person, just like Grimmjow. One thing the boy did share though, was that he was nineteen so legally, he was underage to drink, and that he was studying to become a doctor..

He hadn't really expected much from the conversation this morning – thinking it would just be one of those confirmations of who's number you had managed to troll the night before, never to speak again until you each respectively deleted the other number.

Fuck it, Nnoitra could think what he liked. Grimmjow was talking to someone interesting that he'd just happened end up speaking to after swapping numbers on a night out. Didn't mean they had to be anything more than friends. He'd made plenty of them that way! Well… Not really, but it's never too late to start.

Grimmjow walked back into the apartment, heavy with tiredness and ready to fall into bed and never get out. But unfortunately, he had not been able to do that for years. Shiomi was tired too, because she was dragging her feet and yawning chronically as they walked along the corridors of the building, holding his hand.

He opened the door and lead her straight to her bedroom to put her in her pyjama's. Nel had bathed her that morning, so he would just put her straight to bed. She didn't fight to stay up like she did most nights, and she was asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

He walked into the living area, glancing at the clock. It was only ten to eight, so he collected his briefcase from by the dining table. If he went to bed now, he'd probably wake up at stupid o'clock in the morning anyway. His mind was alert, despite his bodies' weakness, so he opened the case up and pulled out the last two campaigns and his notepad, determined to finish his own homework before work tomorrow.

MisaxMisa: So who was this guy Grimm?

Grimm: Tch, as if I'd tell you.

Nnoitra: Oh, I'll tell you you might recognise him actually, he's-

*SMASH*

MisaxMisa: Holy shit Grimm! You hit him in the head with a frying pan!?

Grimm: Well... He was gonna tell you...


End file.
